malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Seguleh Second (High House Death)
Seguleh Second was the name used to refer to the Seguleh who was initially the Soldier of High House Death,The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.192-196 but much later, became the Knight of High House Death.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 22 Presumably, he had held the rank of Seguleh Second amongst the Seguleh before entering into Hood's service. The Seguleh Second was undead, tall, mostly made of raw bones with a few strips of flesh hanging from the cheek ridges with the connecting tendons visible, and blackened teeth filed into points. There were far too many weapons on him to be counted, swords, throwing axes, boar spitter, bows long and short, and many others. He wore a gouged and dented helmet and a set of black, ornate armour, patched with verdigris and occasionally shedding rotted fragments. He carried an enamel mask on his belt with a single streak of red paint on one cheek. He was unusually loquacious and irreverent for a Seguleh, chastising his kin for their idiotic fever zeal.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.161 The Second's horse The dark grey undead horse was described as a monstrous apparition whose hide was worn away in places, showing tendons, ligaments and muscles. It had a long, greasy mane and the eyes were empty pits. The Second used a high-backed saddle to ride it.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.192 In Memories of Ice K'rul referred to the Seguleh Second as missing at the time of the Siege of Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.275 It was unclear if this referred to the Seguleh who served Hood. In The Bonehunters The Soldier of High House Death appeared from a Warren at the Temple of D'rek where Heboric and Cutter were re-stocking their supplies, having found the priests and acolytes of D'rek burned away. The frustrated Second had been on the trail of Skinner, like the rest of Hood's servants, before his passage had been detoured to the temple by his god. He saluted Heboric, nevertheless, saying that Treach had made a mistake in choosing the historian as his Destriant. He then proceeded to disabuse Cutter of the notion that Mammot was his actual uncle, asking whether the Tyrant still ruled Darujhistan. He also intimated that the Seguleh, now in Morn, were being held in readiness for the return of the Tyrant. Having seen the state of D'rek's temple as Hood had wished, he departed, shouting, "Skinner! Hear me, you damned Avowed! Cheater of death! I am coming for you! Now!" He left in something of a huff forgetting his spear behind. Cutter suspected the Second had been mistaken regarding Hood's reason for sending the Soldier to the temple and that the message of Darujhistan's Tyrant had been meant for him. In Toll the Hounds In Darujhistan, Crokus returned the spear, which he had kept with him in his journeys, when the former Seguleh came out of a Warren. While the fight within Dragnipur continued, the Second was sent to defend the sword itself by Hood. He fought the Hounds of Light after retrieving his lance from Crokus, killing two of them and injuring another, fighting alongside Karsa Orlong. The Second had a particular dislike of Skinner, which appeared to go beyond his charge of killing him for "cheating death", as he still intended to find him after his service to Hood had ended.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK TPB p.1214-1215 Quotes Notes and references de:Zweiter der Seguleh (Hohes Haus Tod) Category:Seguleh Category:Males Category:High House Death